


In the library

by lustflower



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustflower/pseuds/lustflower
Summary: Mika wakes up and finds her boyfriend in the library, again, and they recall their first encounter there.The story takes places between the end of the game and the engagement.





	In the library

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Lustflower here!   
> This is my first Seduce Me fan fiction, I've already wrote two more but of another Fandom.  
> I'm not a native english speaker and no one "beta-tests" my fics, but I hope you'll find it enjoyable.  
> I'be very happy to receive comments and kudos!
> 
> Last warning, it's smutty and definitively NSFW.  
> Have fun!

Mika awoke naturally in her bed, the rain hitting on the bedroom window.  
It was the perfect weather to stay inside and enjoy the warmness of the covers, but as she turned around she discovered she was alone.  
This wasn't particularly strange for her, since attending the school led her to have a very different schedule from James, but since it was a Sunday and the stormy look of the clouds didn't bode anything good for those who would want to go outside, she expected to find him still asleep or at least lying down beside her.  
A little disappointed, she decided to go look for him, so she got out of bed and, after a quick shower, she put on some underwear and a simple flowery dress buttoned on the front.

As it was the weekend and he didn't have to work, she guessed he was probably in the library, absorbed in some book, so she headed directly to the reading room, where she found the door left ajar.  
“James, you in here?” she asked, peeking inside the room.  
He was indeed there, as she expected, seated in his favourite armchair and buried in one of the many books the bookcase had to offer.  
His concentration was so deep, he didn't even hear her come in and approach him.

“James?”  
Her suddenly close voice made him jump in surprise as she called his name again.  
“Oh, good morning love, sorry, I didn't hear you” he finally answered her, quickly closing the tome he held between his hands.  
“What are you reading?” she asked naturally, curious.  
“Ahem... Nothing important”   
He cleared his voice and put the book down on the coffee table with the cover turned down so that it would be impossible to tell the title or the subject of the book, while a vague flush coloured his face.  
Taken aback by his suddenly unusual behaviour, Mika looked at James, bewildered.  
He was usually a very confident man, his self-reliance actually being one of the qualities she liked the most about him, letting her always feeling safe when he was around, and she had never seen him so self-conscious. Was he actually blushing? What was he hiding? What could spark this reaction of his?  
“Okay, now you have really picked my curiosity, James, let me see what were you reading” she declared, stretching her arm to take the volume.  
For a moment, he instinctively tried to stop her hand from reaching the book, gently grabbing her wrist, but he gave up right away, as he saw the quizzical look on her face his action elicited.   
Just as quickly as he had taken hold of her arm, he released it and she could finally snatch the volume.

As she turned it in her hands to look at the title, she instantly recognized the cover. It was an erotic book – and a rather explicit one at that – Suzu had recently given her as a gift. "A way to spice things up between her and James in their new relationship, if the need arose", she said.  
“Well well” she said, blushing herself a little but also chuckling amused “I did not expected that”  
“You know, love” he replied, clearing his throat and recovering his composure, his cheeks slowly regaining their normal colour “I have been living in the human world for a while now, but I am still curious about many things, there are so many difference with the Abyssal Plain. That's why I always spend a lot of my free time in here. Your grandfather gathered a very impressive library, touching almost every topic one could think of. I just found this new tome I never saw before and was intrigued to see if and how different are this things here in your world”  
Mika chuckled again hearing his words. It was true he spent a lot of time reading, and he was indeed curious about everything regarding the human world, trying to understand it better and to fit in in the best way possible, but a book such as the one Suzu gave her was not something she would expect an incubus to read. Weren't incubi demons of sex? Shouldn't one of them have known everything about it? Or was he just making excuses, being caught red-handed?

Almost sure that the answer to the last question was the right one, she put the book back on the coffee table and looked at him with an amused smirk on her face.  
“And?” she asked provocatively “Did you found something interesting?”  
James laughed lightly too, returning her flirty look “Very, in fact”  
He got up from the armchair without diverting his gaze from her beautiful blue eyes, towering over her, as she barely reached his shoulder with her forehead.  
“Wouldn't you like to know, now?” he inquired in a lower, sexier voice, before bending toward her.  
She looked at him a little surprised by his sudden change in behaviour and her heart skipped a beat as his face neared more and more, making her lose the confidence she was showing just a moment before.

He slowly moved to close the distance between them and then unexpectedly placed a quick kiss on her nose, just to tease her, chuckling lightly right after.  
Well aware to have just become the victim of her own previous teasing, she pouted a little, gingerly hitting his chest with the back of her hand.  
He laughed, amused at her reaction, before softly kissing her, on the lips this time.  
One strong hand cupped her face, gently caressing her cheek, while the other grabbed hold of hers, intertwining their fingers.  
He kissed her sweetly, before resting his forehead against her, smiling.

Out of the blue, James chortled.  
“What?” Mika asked, curious.  
“It just dawned on me that we shared our first kiss right here, do you remember? You came in here to bring me some food you cooked and we got talking...”  
“Yes, of course I remember” she answered, as the memory of that day emerged in her mind, making her cheeks blush suddenly: it wasn't just their first kiss they shared that day, but a long and intense afternoon of making out, even if they had known each other only for a couple of days.

She had discovered how he was in need for energy after everything he and his brothers had been gone through and she had decided to give it to him. Their first kiss had very quickly turned into something very passionate and they had continued on even after his hunger for energy was satiated, both of them longing for the other's touch.  
They had been together ever since and of course they had become more and more intimate as time passed, but the memory of that first day and of the confidence with which she gave herself to a man she barely knew just to appease her own lustful desires was still very clear in her head and made her blush every time it dawned in her head.  
“It is still one of my favourite memories” James said, breaking the silence “I had wanted you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you, something about you just called to me, and when I found out that you felt as I did... when you didn't turn away from me even after my energy was replenished... I really thought I couldn't stop myself back then, I only did because you were so exhausted from the energy drain that you passed out, but I wanted so much more”  
He moved his head to look her in the eyes, a sexy smile on his lips.  
“You have no idea how many times I've been thinking about how things could have gone even further... what I would have done to you, right here, on this armchair” he spoke with a sultry voice.  
“Maybe back then wasn't the right moment” she replied, blushing “We had just met, in all fairness... but maybe we could make up for it now, I'm sure you could use some energy from me”  
Her voice was confident again, as she returned his flirty glance.  
“And maybe you've indeed learn something new from your reading” she added, with a provocative smirk.

At her words, he knew he was done for.  
He could not stand any more of this flirting and teasing, not when images of their first day together and of the smutty book he had been reading danced together in his head, turning him on.

In an instant his lips were on hers again, but this time the kiss was way more hot and heavy, making the both of them gasp for air as she responded in kind to his ravenous kiss, opening her mouth and letting their tongues dance together and explore each other's mouth.  
A moan escaped her lungs as his fingers intertwined in her long black hair and she embraced him in return, caressing his strong and muscular back and digging her nails into it, getting an ardent groan in response from him, before he pulled on her hair causing her head to tilt back and exposing her throat.  
With ravenous kisses he moved from her lips to her jawbone and her vulnerable neck, making her shiver and sigh in pleasure.  
“Oh James” she called out his name, as she sank her fingers in his raven-black hair, encouraging him to continue and go further.  
In return, his swift hands moved to caress her slender body, and she felt her skin burning under his touch through the light fabric of her dress. She wanted more, much more, and he wanted it too.

Moving his hands toward the front, he grabbed her breasts, massaging them and teasing her already turgid nipples before quickly taking the buttons of her dress apart and letting it slide down to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear. He stopped kissing her and moved slightly away to better look at her slender figure.  
She immediately regretted not having picked some better lingerie that morning, instead of putting the first bra and panties she found in her drawer, but it seemed he really did not care about any of it: his jaw stiffened and he could not help swallowing loudly at her sight.  
“You are so beautiful, Mika” he could only whisper, making her giggle shyly.

He again closed the distance between them in an agile movement, and slammed his lips on hers, kissing her again with burning passion and cupping her cheeks with his hands, before moving them to caress her throat, then her shoulder and down to her arms.  
He quickly unhooked her bra and moved his hands down to take off her panties, letting them glide to the floor as she swiftly unbuttoned and removed his shirt and rubbed her finger against his muscular chest and abdomen, making him groan under her gentle touch.  
As she was completely undressed, he looked at her again and, without averting his gaze from her gorgeous naked body, he took her hands and guided her toward the armchair, sitting down on it and making her sit on his laps, her back against his chest.

He kissed her neck, licking and biting it softly, sending shivers to her spine; in response, she gripped the armrests with one hand, lifting the other one to stroke his hair, and threw her head backwards, abandoning herself to his touch and to the emotions his lips and the mild energy drain on her were causing.  
His hands started touching every inch of her again, her breasts, her sides, her belly, moving downwards ever so slowly, his mouth never ceasing to ravish her neck. When they reached her legs, he delicately stroke their length to reach her knees, pulling them apart gently but firmly until he could lay them on the arms of the recliner, before slowly retracing his path, brushing her thighs back toward her core.  
Shivering at his soft but resolute touch and the sudden feeling of the cool air on her bared sex, she tilted her head to bring it back in an upright position and her eyes glanced accidentally across the room, making her heart stop at the scene unravelling in front of her: the showcase was directly in front of the armchair where they sat and she could see herself reflected in the glass. She felt utterly vulnerable. Completely naked, one knee on each armrest, her legs spread in an obscene way, her sex completely exposed and his hands caressing her thighs and nearing her core more and more with each movement.  
What was even worst was that, behind her, he could see it too.   
And he was looking at her mirrored image.

She hurriedly turned her head, closing her eyes to avert her gaze from that embarrassing display, and tried to close her legs in haste, but he stopped her, restraining her lower limbs with his strong hands.  
“No... don't move, don't look away” he whispered in her ear, nudging his nose against her cheek to make her turn her head back.  
“You're so beautiful, my love... Look at your reflection...”

As he uttered these words, his hands finally reached their goal and he slipped his fingers between her splayed folds, founding her already wet and making her moan loudly.  
He coated one finger with her fluids, dipping it briefly in her dripping slit, and moved it to touch her bud, rubbing it softly and rapidly, while with the other hand he teasingly stroke her entrance, before thrusting two fingers in her cunt, making her body jolt and shiver.  
“Love, look at yourself in the glass” he whispered again, resolutely.  
Despite her embarrassment, she obeyed him – partly to please him and partly because, although obscene, the situation was indeed taking her arousal to a new height – and opened her eyes, fixing her gaze in the reflection of his, at first, before looking at her own body, red-faced and turned on at the same time.  
“Yes” he muttered, biting her lobe without taking his eyes off her, before talking again, in a deep, sensual voice.   
“Look at your flustered face, your gorgeous breasts, your sex, so open and aching for me... Look at my fingers, dancing on your sweet bud, penetrating your soaking cunt...”  
Following his own words, he circled her swollen and clit faster and crooked his fingers thrusting inside her, finding her sensitive spot and making her moan louder and tilt her head back again.  
“Yes... Yes... Don't stop” she whined, his indecent words making her arousal soar.  
"God, are you gorgeous" he whispered again, almost as a prayer, talking to no one in particuar this time.  
He could feel he was bringing her closer to the limit, but he was far from finished with her.  
“No, not yet, I want to taste you first” he declared suddenly, removing his hand from her and receiving a disappointed whimper in return.  
He didn't need any more energy from her, his hunger already satisfied, but he still wanted more of her.

He swiftly lifted her to shift their position, standing up with her in his arms and laying her down again on the armchair, in the same position as earlier, before kneeling in front of her, his face inches from her once again exposed sex.  
“Mika, your scent is so good” he said hastily, throwing his mouth on her cunt, relishing her smell and her taste, the feel of her under his tongue, devouring her as a starving man with his first meal after days, making her sigh and moan in pleasure.  
“Fuck yes” she cursed at the feeling of his tongue on her, earning a chuckle from him in response, but without distracting him from her.  
As his mouth focused on her turgid clit, circling and sucking where he knew she liked it the most, he thrust two fingers inside her, without any warning, making her body jolt again.  
She was nearing her climax, he could feel her tang becoming stronger, the wall of her wet heat tensing up, her word a jumble of swearwords and encouragements, and he was not going to let anything draw his attention away from her.  
Wanting to wholly enjoy the moment, he replaced his mouth with a finger, tantalizing her clit with it, while his other hand dug in her cunt deeper and faster, to look unashamedly first at her mouthwatering cunt, so open wide and glistening, and then at her face, flushed and writhing in pleasure, meeting her gaze, her pupils dilated.  
“Lick me James... Don't stop... I'm going to...” she panted, as she felt her excitement getting higher and higher, the sight of his face between her spread legs and the sound of him fucking her with his hands and mouth making her whole body tremble and her breath becoming heavier and laboured.  
“Cum for me, Mika” he told her, relishing every second “Cum for me and look me in the eyes as you do, let me see how beautiful you are when you reach your peak”  
With these words he threw his mouth again on her sex, without averting his gaze from her eyes, her blue irises almost blackened in lust and desire, his hand still pounding in her, licking her nub even faster until she finally she stumbled over the edge, a low moan escaping her throat as she forced her eyes to stay locked onto his, her cunt clenching around his fingers and her fluids coating his tongue.

He gave her a last nudge on her oversensitive nub, making her shiver again, before kissing her inner thigh, resting his forehead on her leg for a moment.  
They both panted, exhausted but elated, as he removed his fingers from inside her and she could finally close her legs again, a relaxed and satisfied smile on her face.

He kissed her and she mildly tasted herself on his lips.  
“Well love, we could say we did make up for it” he chuckled lightly.  
She laughed too, kissing him again.  
“Yes, we most certainly did”


End file.
